


For Curiosity's Sake

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Danny Knows, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Danny Mahealani/Ethan - Freeform, You're Welcome, everything is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: He remembers the kid from Stiles' room and the stupid way he smelled when Derek took off his shirt.He figures he owes the guy the common courtesy of saving his life from getting involved with Ethan. And then Danny misinterprets.





	For Curiosity's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is group 1 of the random group assortment generator, first round. And below is what the prompt generator suggested. I'm going to try to use at least 3 of the suggestions for all the prompts.
> 
> Pairing: Derek/Danny  
> Word count: 600  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: A travelling salesman  
> Material: A wooden cross  
> Sentence: "What problem?"  
> Bonus: The story takes place in a desert.

“It’s Miguel, right?” Derek can’t help the reflex to scrunch up his face. He is definitely going to get Stiles back for that. 

 

“Do you even know who he is?” Derek chooses to ask, not at all in the mood to stand here and have a friendly chat. He’s only here to warn Danny about Ethan and the obvious ill-intent he has. 

 

“I’m Danny Mahealani,” he says and Derek rolls his eyes, at the outstretched hand until it goes away. Why does every single teenager in Beacon Hills have such a poor sense of preservation? 

 

“He’s not from here,” Derek says, giving Danny a pointed look that hopefully insinuates the seriousness of this conversation. He’s not about to reveal werewolves to a random kid, but he’s also not going to let the alpha pack involve an innocent human bystander just to get their rocks off. Derek has had enough of other people using others for nothing but sexual pawns. He figures if he can warn Danny off he’s at least done some good for the day.

 

“So he’s a travelling salesman?” Derek heaves out a sigh, closing his eyes. He hates teenagers.

 

“Oh great, you’re funny too.” Danny cracks a grin that looks too much like he’s finding this funny. “I’m just here to help you with your problem,” Derek says after a moment, deciding it’d be best to keep this on track instead of grieving about the poor instincts teenagers have.

 

“What problem?” And the boy is still grinning, leaning forward into Derek’s space like he was invited. Derek leans forward, giving his best glare.

 

“That boy you’re with. He’s bad news,” he says, keeping his eyes to Danny’s. Leveling his voice so it’s firm. Serious. 

 

“You must know bad boys are my type. Don’t you, Derek?” Danny leans forward even more, body turned to Derek intimately. Derek can’t do much but step back against his better judgement, too thrown by Danny knowing his name and the bold come-on. Did he mention he hates teenagers?

 

“What.” Again he cracks a grin, closing the distance between them even more. Derek doesn’t know why he’s letting a human teenager back him up into a corner, but he’s also too out of his element to curve the conversation. He tries to glare harder and is only met with bedroom eyes.

 

“I’m a big boy, I can handle whatever you want to give me,” he promises in a low voice, lower than Derek’s ever heard. This is definitely not the same kid he met in Stiles’ room.

 

“I’m not going to  _ give  _ you anything,” Derek says, baring his human teeth Danny’s way to hopefully warn him off. Danny just leers and bares his teeth back. “I’m telling you to stay away from Ethan, or you’re going to get hurt.”

 

There. That should do it.

 

“Because he’s a werewolf? I told you, I’m a big boy,” he says, so much closer and mouth to Derek’s ear and then, “you can give me everything you’ve got, I can handle it  _ all _ .” He steps back, still grinning but in the way that’s more self-satisfied than come-hither. Derek’s too far out of his element that he can’t do much but stare.

 

“Who told you.”

 

“What? Like it’s the best kept secret in town? Please.” Danny grins, coming into Derek’s space enough to slide a hand into Derek’s back pocket and  _ squeeze _ .

 

Derek hears the sound of paper crumpling when Danny pulls away. 

 

“It’s my number, in case you want to warn me some more.” Danny winks and Derek is left with a burning sensation in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
